


Nunca dejes de mirarme

by Lizie_CoBlack



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (Mi) primer fic del fandom, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Domestic Fluff, Ellos son hermosos, Friendship/Love, Hype a tope, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Yuri Plisetsky, Sorry Not Sorry, Y muy homos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizie_CoBlack/pseuds/Lizie_CoBlack
Summary: Sí, nacieron para hacer historia. Una historia juntos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **¡Hola!**  
>  **Disclaimer** : estos personajes no son míos. El universo 'Yuri! on Ice' pertenece a la productora MAPPA, escrito por Mitsurō Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto, y dirigida también por este último. La imagen pertenece al anime. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.  
>  **Contextualización** : canon-divergente, quizá años después de que Viktor es entrenador de Yuri. El Omake, en temporalidad, un año después.

_**Nunca dejes de mirarme** _

* * *

El mundo de Katsuki brilla, aún más y en todo su esplendor, cuando lo ve sobre el hielo. La sensualidad de sus movimientos, la expresión de sus gestos y esos ojos que proyectan su amor al deporte. Todo su cuerpo dedicado a una rutina. Ejecutada con la perfección que da la experiencia.

Siente un nudo cada vez que se acerca un cuádruple. Sus manos aprietan la superficie que lo sostiene, en símbolo de tensión, y al realizarla correctamente y con la delicada gracia; él suspira dejando irse; mitad alivio, embelesado por el ejercicio bien logrado, por la belleza del patinador; y mitad euforia, la alegría de haber visto tal genialidad, poder apreciar un acto de hermosura en el mundo. Solo sentirse afortunado. Avalancha de emociones hasta verlo hacer el último flip. Seguido del toe loop cuádruple y triple, le reducen la vida, muerte en éxtasis, pero muerte al final.

Oh, Viktor.

(Un Lucifer encarnado).

Bello, mortal. Fuerte y sensual.

Divino.

Su respiración irregular como si hubiese sido él quien realizó la rutina, tal cual el patinador. Viktor con mejillas arreboladas por el esfuerzo, el rostro extasiado por una buena ejecución (y este lo sabe), la felicidad esclareciendo aún más sus claros ojos, como un cielo libre de nubes en primavera. Oh por todos los dioses, se sabe afortunado al ver el reconocimiento en la mirada contraria.

Ante su público, él, hace una reverencia.

Se acerca a la orilla con la agilidad y elegancia que siempre ha tenido sobre la pista.

—¿Te has enamorado de mí? —su tono juguetón, un decibel más bajo, y seductor. Lo mata con un guiño, lo deja hechizado.

—Nuevamente. —Con sinceridad deja salir.

Las mejillas de Viktor enrojecen por completo, rubor bajando por su cuello y un toque en las orejas. Sorpresa en sus ojos y sonrisa, antes seductora. Se detiene a un paso de llegar. Todo su interior tiembla consciente de su respuesta, está seguro de parecer un flanecito por el temblor. Sus manos, en gesto inútil, cubren su boca en reflejo. Se confesó de sorpresa, literalmente. Aún desconcertados, se miran fijamente.

—Viktor…

—Yuri.

Viktor sonríe, sus cabellos se sacuden al movimiento de su cabeza ladeada. Los cielos se ven más resplandecientes. Una sonrisa única, para él.

Cae flechado, otra vez.

—Me haré responsable de esa confesión. Por favor, cuida de mí.

Dios-oh-Dios, está haciendo reverencia y todo.

Con nerviosismo se inclina también. —¡Sí! Estoy a su cuidado.

El corazón retumba fuerte en su pecho, el latido lo siente en sus oídos. Está tan sonrojado que cree explotará en combustión. La risa de Viktor (dulce canto de sirena) llena todo el recinto.

—Yuri.

—Sí…

—Ya puedes levantar la cabeza. —Su tono es jocoso, claramente ha comenzado a divertirse con la situación—. Quiero ver el rostro de mi pareja.

Él se niega con vehemencia. Tiene todo el rostro melocotón y está seguro de saber qué es lo que empañan sus ojos. Los largos dedos de Nikiforov toman sus rostro por las mejillas, le otorgan una suave caricia en confort. Sigue negando a mostrarse, cierra los ojos y permite que alce su cara. Está derritiéndose ante ese gesto. Percibe cuando una mano sube sus lentes, acomodándolos arriba de su cabello. Aletas de mariposa son las caricias de Viktor, se concentran en sus ojos, suaves. Ligera presión es hecha en ambos párpados alternamente.

Besos, solo roces.

—Eso es, así está mejor—. Cuando abre sus ojos, todavía sorprendido, un nuevo beso es depositado, esta vez en la punta de su nariz. —Nunca vuelvas a privarme de tu mirada.

—¿Por qué? Son solo otros ojos castaños, más bien normalitos. —Su desconcierto es palpable. La sonrisa que Viktor le da es de cariñosa exasperación.

—Son únicos, propios de Yuri Katsuki. El hombre que proyecta sentimientos en la mirada. El amante que observa a su amor, reconociéndose. Déjame contemplarte y no apartes tus ojos de mí.

Vapor debe estar saliendo de sus orejas, un completo farolillo su rostro.

El genio ha vuelto a sorprenderlo.

—¿Eres real? —es tan patético, tal cual sonó su pregunta. Y un bufón para Nikiforov.

Viktor ríe. Melodioso. Y ante la emoción sus ojos se entrecierran. Las manos no lo sueltan y él se sacude ante los espasmos ajenos. Yuri no aparta su mirada de él. No lo haría ni aunque pudiera. Los azules ojos contrarios proyectan tan cálido sentimiento que el solo hecho de poder apreciarlo hace a su corazón latir desbocado y calentar su pecho ante su rápido movimiento. Y él es un ciego observando por vez primera la luz del sol. Aún con rastros de risa en su cuerpo, las manos le toman con firmeza. Los labios rosas son depositados en su párpado derecho. Es besado y la permanencia de calor no se va cuando los mismos labios son puestos en la comisura de su ojo izquierdo.

Frente con frente, Viktor se recarga en él. Con calma sin perder contacto visual.

—Viktor Nikiforov, el auténtico hecho en Rusia. Puede tocar cuanto desee si necesita comprobar la calidad del producto.

La carcajada reverbera en su pecho y sale en pequeñas risitas mal contenidas. —No eres un objeto, Viktor.

—Cierto, pero la propuesta del toqueteo sigue en pie.

Su mano zurda toma la derecha de Viktor, entrelazando sus dedos en un suave agarre. Su palma contraria recorre el sedoso cabello plata, el aroma picante de su transpiración está suavizado por la loción menta del champú. Nikiforov se deja hacer con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando. Él aspira de su sien. Rompe el contacto de sus frentes. Recoge los cabellos sueltos en la oreja y da un beso, diminuto, en la frente descubierta. Victor suspira, deja sus labios ligeramente abiertos y a Yuri se le antojan irresistibles.

Hace un camino de besos: pómulo derecho, nariz, pómulo izquierdo, otro en la barbilla que osadamente muerde superficial. Tomándose un segundo deposita uno en cada comisura de sus labios.

—Yuri…

Sus labios se unen y los de Viktor son más ásperos de lo aparente. Se acarician con superficialidad, explorando. La lengua de Viktor se abre paso y él la deja entrar. Pese a la rapidez del movimiento no se eleva la intensidad del acto. Sus lenguas juegan, sus sabores se combinan. Viktor sabe a jugo de uva o puede que a vino dulce.

Cuando el beso termina, retiene la palma en su mejilla con la propia y con la otra aprieta el agarre de sus manos unidas. La sonrisa en su boca es tan grande que sus músculos faciales doleran luego.

—Chico listo. —Viktor le roba otro toque de labios y el continua el beso.

—Aprendí del mejor maestro —susurra a los labios contrarios y siente la risa de Viktor en ellos.

En una pista de hielo, el escenario que los reunió, a años de conocerse, comienza por fin su historia juntos.

 

* * *

**Omake**

I

* * *

El peso de Ichi le reconforta. Vicchan será siempre único para Yuri. Pero tener el consuelo de Ichi hacía todo más animado. Ichi gusta acostarse encima de su cuerpo y recibir caricias en su cabeza o lomo, sobre todo cuando lo mira dormitando o solo pasando el rato en el sillón. Yuri ni se resiste a su pelo suave y rizado, aún menos con el recuerdo de su mascota en él.

Propiamente ya es una rutina verlos a los dos descansar ahí. A Viktor le parece especialmente adorable encontrarlos así, dormidos ambos. Más de una fotografía con escenas similares llenan sus álbumes personales.

—Yuri, amor—, le llama al oído. Desde arriba para ver sus pucheros cuando no desea despertar y abrazar más a su mascota. —La cena se enfriará—. Nada. Una sonrisa de diablillo esboza (o al menos eso siempre le decía su antiguo entrenador).

—¡Tonto, Yuri! —el grito de Plisetsky se oye en toda la sala.

Es automático.

—Estoy despierto, estoy despierto, no grites más Plisetsky—. Los ojos aún cerrados, el torso ya alzado, sentado y los brazos arriba en un gesto frenético de paz.

Su perro se ha hecho bolita en la esquina contraria, habituado a tal escena, pues eso también es parte de la rutina.

—Yuri~— pronuncia cantarín y besa su frente. —Es bueno que estés despierto. La cena estará servida en cinco minutos y de postre puedes tener un poco de pan de leche.

A Yuri le toma un minuto completo estar despierto.

—¡Viktor!

Nikiforov con el celular en altavoz ríe junto a Plisetsky.

—Eres un demonio, Viktor —dice entre risas Yuri.

—Como si no lo disfrutaras también, Junior. Hasta mañana. —cuelga antes de escuchar sus floridas réplicas por el apodo dado.

Su vida con Yuri Katsuki lo hace feliz (y es muy divertida).

II

* * *

La trabajosa respiración de ambos es lo único que se escucha en la habitación. Sus cuerpos todavía están unidos. El miembro, ahora flácido, sigue invadiendo la cavidad de Yuri. Sus dedos dan masajes a la rojiza espalda de Viktor, por los fuertes agarres de sus manos. La respiración de su amante le hace cosquillas en los oídos, son agradables y le provocan escalofríos con lo sensible de su piel por el reciente orgasmo.

Los momentos postcoítales siempre impregnan cálidos sentimientos y le dejan a flor de piel. Después de tanta pasión y derroche de sensualidad, la calma es bien recibida.

Un suspiro ahogado de ambos escapa, ante la retirada del pene de Victor.

Con sus cuerpos separados se acomodan en su lugar correspondiente. Se miran de frente, acostados de lado. Sus piernas anudadas y sus manos tocando el cuerpo ajeno en aletargadas caricias que promueven el sueño. Los días agradables los pasan así: juntos. (Y los que no, también).

—Yuri—. El aludido hace un ruidito de prestar atención. —A qué te referías con "nuevamente" cuando te confesaste.

Yuri abre los ojos y le mira. Cuando procesa la información le sonríe muy dulce. —Cuando dejes de levantarme con el grito de Plisetsky como alarma quizá te lo cuente. Ahora descansemos, dulces sueños, amor—. Se toma unos segundos para besarlo superficialmente antes de enterrar la cara en el cuello de su pareja, cerrar los ojos y dormir.

Quién creía que Yuri Katsuki es una blanca paloma se debía a que aún no lo había molestado.

Para cuando Viktor logra reaccionar Yuri ya está dormido por completo y él tremendamente despierto.

—Oye. Oye, no me dejes así, Yuri. —Silencio—. Yuri te estoy hablando.

Y así transcurre otro día juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> **Gracias por leer.**
> 
>  
> 
> Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de qué estuvo mal o qué necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.
> 
> Notas: Ichi, como ya deben saber es 1, y lo puse así como referencia a Vicchan que sería Nigou, por orden de compra. Me imagino a Yuri autonombrándolo de esa forma. Y como aún no sabemos el nombre del perro, no sé, me gustó la idea.
> 
> 2) ¿Es Viktor o Victor?, me ha surgido esa duda, rayos, alguien es tan amable en esclarecerla.
> 
> El hype con este anime me dejó sorprendida, muchísimo, la cantidad de cosas que he visto ya son tan geniales, la imaginación y habilidad de las creadoras solo me hace volar más.
> 
> Así me uno al fandom, es corto, casi nada y mucho tiempo después de la línea original. Está escrito desde hace tres días, y lo subo ahora antes del segundo capítulo… LOL xD
> 
> En el Omake me los imagine en el departamento de Victor en Rusia. Sí, viviendo juntos allí. *u*~
> 
> Esto debe estar OoC, porque solo hay un capítulo y no podemos saber mucho de sus personalidades, perdonenme por esta vez.
> 
> No está beteado, lo hice lo más limpio posible, deseo que se entienda y no tenga tantos errores ortográficos, de no ser así: lo siento.
> 
> Bueno, espero que les gustara.
> 
> Saludos.
> 
> Lizie.


End file.
